Ensnared in Shadows
by Rose Mistress
Summary: A new home and a new danger befalls Yugi as he moves into Sakura Hills Apartments and learns of a secret world behind a door that has never been opened until now. Will it be too late for him to escape the bewitching charms of the people that live there?
1. Chapter 1

Zypher: Hey all, I come back with another Halloween story for you all. This was the other idea I had in mind from last year's poll and decided 'Hey, why not put it up for those that wanted to see the YGO/Coraline crossover'. So ta-da, here is it. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Yugi moved into a nice little apartment complex that wasn't out of the ordinary except for the neighbors and one secluded neighbor that has moved out from his apartment except spare instances. Making new friends, he also learns of another world hiding behind a door in his room. He finds something magical but ignores stories that could save his life from these new guests.

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or the movie Coraline. End of story.

0

Ensnared in Shadows

Chapter 1

0

It was a dark night and no sounds were heard in the lone room. A light was lit but the bulb flickered on and off every once in a while. A deadly claw flicked the lightbulb and it was left lit and the figure smirked before looking towards the window as an item floated towards it. The window opened by itself and he grabbed the doll that drifted in, moving away and started on his work. Taking it apart and leaving only the shell of what it once was. The person chuckled softly as he worked on the next masterpiece. The doll was slowly being formed into a new one, this time becoming a little boy with an interesting hairstyle and small purple buttons for eyes. Another stepped into the room, shadows made by the lighting showing an eerie figure.

"How interesting. Is this the new one?" he questioned and the first, still making the doll, nodded. "Yes. He might just be the one we've been looking for. But we'll see the moment his curiosity leads him here." he spoke as he finished and smiled. "Perfect." he whispered as he stood, moving back over to the window and released the doll back to whence it came.

"Now, to wait..."

0

The yellow cab pulled up to the ruralside apartment complex and Yugi stepped out from the car. It was a long ride but it was well worth it as he looked to the decent place that would soon become his new home. He grabbed his bags and paid the cab driver before heading in. He checked in with the landlord, who was skeptical about giving him the key but did so anyway and left him to do as he wished. "Hmm, jii-chan should be here soon with the moving truck, guess I should see how things look here." he murmured before heading up to the designated floor of his new living arrangements. When he stepped onto the floor, he shivered at the state of the hall but bravely ventured forward. "Huh, you think for such a decent place on the outside, it would look a little better inside." he murmured, adjusting the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder as he reached his apartment and opened the door, heading inside.

He saw that the place was nice looking enough, a few things here and there could be fixed but other than that, it was perfect for the young man. He headed over to drop his things in the bedroom before coming back out. He spotted something peculiar and would've went to see it a little closer if his phone didn't go off right at that moment. He jumped before running a hand through his hair. "Oh jeez...this place is getting to my head." he murmured as he answered the call, seeing it was his grandfather telling him that they were waiting outside. He nodded and said he was coming down before leaving. He made his way down to the bottom floor and handed his grandfather the key to the apartment. "My place is up on the second floor. I'm going to take a look around, kay?"

Sugoroku chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I'll have the boys move everything inside and help unpack. If I find the pots and pans, I'll make you a treat."

Yugi nodded before heading off to the back, coming across on of the hall windows and saw there was an extensive backyard there. Not a very good managed one but he did want to take a look around to see what the area had to offer, seeing as it was way out for such rates that were manageable for him and was peaceful. Not far from the apartment, a pair of blue eyes watched in silence as Yugi came walking by before following behind him. Finding a branch on the ground, he grabbed it, humming softly to himself as he brushed off the leaves before walking further into the garden, listening to the soft tap as the branch end bounced off the stone wall that he walked by. Finding another path, he followed it, heading deeper and deeper into the area behind the apartment. Not far behind was the mysterious figure, following along the higher ground. A misstep caused a rock to fall, making Yugi jumped before looking up and seeing nothing.

"Anyone there!" he called but received no answer. He huffed, taking the rock and tossed it back up, getting an angry yowl from an animal that he probably hit. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" he called before continuing on. "So stupid! This place may look a little creepy but I should be over getting scared by every little thing. I feel like such a kid." he muttered to himself. He soon reached a dead end, the only thing there being a couple of sakura trees and not much else. "Hmm, that's all that's down here? Seems like nothing much." he murmured as he walked forward a little. He was completely unaware of the person sneaking up behind him before the person leapt out with a roar, startling him and causing him to stumble back.

The man chuckled softly. "You're quite easy to scare, huh?" he said and Yugi blushed embarassingly. "That isn't funny!" he said, stomping a foot childishly on the ground. The male stopped chuckling and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you better be careful. Do that again and you might fall into that well."

Yugi jumped off the spot as the lavender eyed male walked forward, taking an old branch and used it to pry off the top that covered the well. "See? Don't you know, the Sakura Hills Apartments was an old site for some locals that believed in magic and stuff? I heard rumors of two guys that lived there that still know a little. Says they had a cat too. All black with striking blue eyes."

Yugi hung off his every word before shaking his head. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. There he is now." he said as the cat walked over to them, moving over to the lavender-eyed male's side and rubbed against his leg. "I see, and who are you anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Oh right, I didn't introduce myself yet. "I'm Malik, Malik Ishtar. Weird name, I know but my superstitious sister said that it was going to be important in someway. I'll never understand her." he murmured. Yugi gave another nod, looking between him and the cat. "Seems like everyone here is a little superstitious. Oh, and I'm Yugi. Yugi Motou."

"Oh yeah. Just wait til you meet the neighbors. The one guy I was telling you about. Said he and his brother never left the apartment. Never learned why but they never did." Malik said before he started walking off. "Oh, and for the record, that twig you're holding. It's actually poison oak." he said before walking off, the cat following behind him. Yugi gasped as he dropped the stick and sighed. "That's going to leave a rash later." he murmured before looking back to where the well was. Taking a pebble, he dropped it down and waited to hear the resounding plop of it hitting water. It was a couple seconds before he heard it and whistled. "That's deep. Better stay away from here." he murmured before stepping back and decided to head on back to his home to see how the unpacking was going.

0

When he got back, he saw someone sitting outside, working on his laptop. The guy, surprisingly, was a dragon and he looked really into his work. "Um, hello. How are you?" he called. The male didn't answer and Yugi sighed. "I'm Yugi. I just moved here. If you're one of the neighbors, I would be happy to get to know you a little." he said, trying once more to get the man to talk. He looked to the smaller male before him with crimson eyes and gave a soft snort before closing the laptop and stood.

"You should leave while you can." he murmured before heading inside.

Yugi watched him go with a baffled look and scratched lightly at the palm of his hand. "Weird." he whispered to himself before making his way inside. After eating and getting a little unpacking done, Sugoroku offered to stay the night so he could help Yugi with more of the unpacking tomorrow. Yugi agreed, wanting to have a close relative with him to make it through the night until he was settled in. After dinner, the two got a good night's rest before getting up the next morning the start on the work they had waiting for them. "Hey, Yugi! Something was left here for you." His grandfather called as he walked in with a small item wrapped in newspaper.

"Something for me?" he questioned as he took it.

_'Hey Yugi,_

_I found this hiding away in my sister's trunk. It just screamed to me about giving it to you so I brought it over before she could see. Hope you like it._

_Malik'_

"Hmm." Yugi unwrapped the item more, revealing it to be a small doll that looked remarkably like him. "How..." he whispered, wondering how Malik's sister would have a doll looking exactly like him down to the tiniest details. "Maybe that whole magic thing is real here." he murmured. "So, who's it from?" Sugoroku asked. "A friend, I guess you could call him. Met him yesterday." he said.

The elder nodded. "Well, why don't you explore around a bit. I'll get a few things moved out of the way for you." he said and Yugi nodded before walking off, still holding the doll in hand. He took a moment to look about his apartment, finding new things he missed before and a couple things he knew needed to be fixed when he had the chance. "Let see...new windows, new wallpaper and paint. Gonna need to find myself a place to work out here soon if I want to get all of that fixed." he murmured, sitting the little ragdoll on the table as he moved over to the window and looked outside to the gloomy day._ 'Maybe if I ask the landlord, we could see about making a garden. A garden of tulips sound nice...'_ he thought to himself.

"I better go help my grandfather now..." he murmured as he turned back to the table to find the doll was gone. "Hey, where'd it go..." Yugi looked everywhere before hearing a plop and turned to see the doll sitting on the floor behind a half filled box. "Ah, there you are." Walking over, he went to pick it up before spotting what he saw the day before. "Oh yeah...forgot about this..." he murmured, sliding the box out the way to see the spot fully. There, covered in wallpaper, was a small door. Lightly touching the door, he wondered if there was a key somewhere. He stood and headed into the kitchen, looking through a couple drawers before finding one that held one lone key. "Ah, this must be it." he whispered as he grabbed it and headed back into the room, running past his grandfather in the process. "Whoa, what's your hurry, Yugi?" he asked.

"Nothing, jii-san!" he called as he knelt beside the door and tore a seam through the paper before unlocking and opening the door, curious to see what was behind it. Seeing it was nothing but a boarded up wall, he sighed. "Darn, I thought I would have a nice place to put some personal things..." he murmured as Sugoroku camed walking in. "So, what's the hurry earlier?" he asked. "Oh, I found this door and wanted to see what was behind it. It seemed so out of place in here." Yugi explained.

"Guess it must've been something to lead to another apartment or something like that but boarded it up when they rennovated this place. It is a couple centuries old." Sugoroku answered. "Now come on, you can put your things away and I'll have to leave. I'll call you in a couple days to see how you're fitting in here."

Yugi nodded and followed his grandfather after picking up the little doll.

0

After seeing off his grandfather, he closed and locked the door before sighing. "Hmm, now what to eat..." he hummed as he went digging through a box that had a couple things that he had back at home. He found a instant cup of noodles and decided on that for the night. Boiling water and preparing the cup, he sat down on his bed and ate the noodles quietly, looking around quietly. "Well, despite it's shortcomings, it looks like a nice place to live." he murmured softly to himself as he finished the noodles and set the cup on the side table. He scratched his palm a little and sighed, knowing he'll have to get some ointment soon for the rash. He set the doll on the chair beside the bed and smiled a little before laying down.

"Goodnight." he whispered before drifting off. As the night went on, the unlocked door in the living room opened and something wisped out from the brick. Yugi was sleeping peacefully before hearing a soft squeak and rose out of his slumber._ 'Oh man, don't tell me I have mice already.'_ he thought as he looked under the bed and saw a little jumping mouse there, squeaking cutely before hopping off. Yugi watched it before hopping out of bed and ran after it. "Hey! Come back here!" he called softly as he chased it down the stairs and into the living room. He looked about, wondering where it gotten too that fast before seeing it slip from udner a chair and squeaked again before hopping for the partially open door and slipped inside. Yugi chased it and knelt beside the door, opening it but instead of meeting bricks that closed it off from the other apartment, he saw a long, vibrant tunnel leading to a light at the end.

_'What the...'_

He looked around the room, wondering exactly what was happening but decided to see what it was all about. So crawling in, he made his way down the tunnel towards the other door that was at the end of it and when he got to it, he pushed it open and crawled out, only finding himself in a replica of his own living room. "Huh..." Amethyst eyes looked about, seeing nothing out of the ordinary before sniffing the air lightly, smelling something good coming from the direction of the kitchen. "Who's cooking? Jii-chan wouldn't come out this late just to fix dinner for me." he murmured as he headed for the kitchen, hearing soft humming as he stepped into the kitchen and saw tri-colored hair like his own standing beside the stove.

"Um, excuse me? Sir?" he called softly and the other stood straight before turning to him, revealing beautiful cerise eyes but the odd thing was one was dulled...as if it was looking into a soulless person's eyes. "Ah, just in time for dinner, I see. Prompt as always, little one." he said, smiling softly. "Who are you? And why is your eye...your eye..."

"Dulled? Oh no need to worry yourself about that. As for me, they call me Atemu." he said as he slipped on some oven mitts. "Now why don't you fetch Aquarian for dinner. We have a lot of good things tonight." Yugi blinked at the introduction and the offer of dinner. "Um...ok?"

"You'll find him in the study. You should know where that is."

Yugi nodde as he steped back out and walked down the familiar halls that resembled his own apartment and soon heard a few keys of a piano being tapped and stepped inside, seeing the back of the person he met before. Ears perked up at the sound of him entering and turned. "Well hello, Yugi-kun." he said with a soft smile. "Um, hi." he greeted, waving lightly. "Do you play?" Aquarian chuckle as he turned. "Nah, nah. I don't play the piano. The piano plays me." he said as a mechianism within the piano opened it, revealing gloves which slipped over his hands and he turned, playing the piano with practic ease.

"Making up a song about Yugi-kun. He's a peach, he's a doll, he's a pal of mine. He's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone who laid their eyes on Yugi-kun." he sung before pulling his hands away, leaving the gloves to play themselves. "When he comes out exploring, Ate and I would never ever make it boring, our eyes will be on Yugi-kun." he finished. Yugi smiled and clapped softly before walking over to him. "That was nice. Well, Atemu told me to come get you for dinner."

"Ah, dinner. Who's hungry, raise your hands." he said and the glove did so as well, making him chuckle softly and Yugi joined him before he stood and they headed off into the dining room where the table was already set with delicious food and Yugi was stunned at what laid on the table. Atemu waved to him before ushering him into a seat, Aquarian taking a seat on the other side. They said their grace and Yugi looked to the food before looking to Atemu. "Go on, eat. I'm sure your little belly is asking for more than just some noodles." he said. Yugi nodded before reaching to get a leg from the roast and took a bite, humming in delight and Atemu smiled. Yugi piled on some more food to eat and did so to his heart's content.

"Would you like another roll? Some peas? Corn on the cob?" Aquarian suggested.

"I am really thirsty."

Atemu nodded. "What would you like?" Yugi pondered before looking to him. "Strawberry smoothie?" He nodded before looking up as the chandelier lowered down, showing it was filled with different drinks and stopped on Yugi's drink of choice. He took the glass and poured some in before the two stood and walked over to him, Aquarian taking his plate while Atemu set a cake before him. He looked down to it and like magic, candles and words appeared on it, revealing a simple message saying 'Welcome Home'. "Home?" Yugi asked softly and looked up when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "We've been waiting for you for a while, Yugi-kun." he said. Yugi blinked before moving to stand. "Really?"

"Yes, we have indeed. Now if you're all done, how about we play a game?" Atemu suggested, fingers tapping on the table before him. "A game?" Aquarian nodded. "Yes, a game. Like hide and seek, in the rain." he spoke. "Rain?" A crash of lightning was heard as a downpour began outside, making Yugi jump as he looked to the door showing the outside before looking to the two that offered him such hospitality. "Well, that would be nice and all but I am quite tired."

"Oh, is it because of the mud?" Atemu asked.

"Oh mud, we love mud. Mud baths, mud facials, mud pies. And it makes for such a nice healing ointment for something like poison oak." Aquarian continued. Yugi gasped softly, touching the spot where the poison oak rash was and wondered how they knew. "But if you're tired, you can retire for the night." With that said, Yugi was led up the stairs and back to his bedroom, finding it to be so much different than what he had back in his actual home, still not knowing what this similar world was called or how it existed. He climbed into his bed, watching in awe as little origami cranes flew about and a lttle fox plush move all on its own. Atemu moved over to a shelf and pulled a jar from the top before walking back over, opening the lid.

"Oh, the mud." Yugi murmured as he felt a dab of the cool mud rubbed over the spot of poison oak. "There, that should clear it right up." Atemu whispered before covering the younger teen. Yugi yawned softly before laying down and Atemu took a seat in the chair beside him. "Hmm, this was nice. The best end to such a quiet day." he murmured. Atemu smiled at the praise before running a hand over his forehead lightly. "See you soon, little one." he whispered as the other began to drift off in a soothing slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Ensnared in Shadows

Chapter 2

0

The next morning, Yugi woke to find himself back in his boring old room, boxes still needed to be unpacked littering the room and many little trinkets still out of place and in disarray. He hummed softly to himself as he pondered over the dream he had the night before. _'Or was it even a dream...'_ He decided to shake it off and head down into the kitchen for some breakfast with what he had in the fridge at the moment, knowing he had to get and get stocked. As he ate his bowl of cereal, he remember while they were unpacking of the neighbors they had and other than the dragon he met before, he thought it wouldd be good to at least meet the others. So with that in mind, he got dressed and headed out but his foot collided with something on the ground. He looked down, seeing some packages were knocked over and went to pick them up. "Hmm, Jounouchi." he read as he scanned through them, seeing them all labeled the same.

"Hmm, wonder where he lives." he hummed before looking up to see a sign pointing up the a higher floor, the sign reading said name of the person he was looking for and headed up. He looked around after climbing the last step before moving over the door. He knocked a couple times in hopes to get a response but got nothing. He gave a sigh and went to leave the packages down on the floor and went to turn, yelping as he crashed into another body. "Peeking in on my jumping mice circus, eh?" The blond inquired. "No, no! I just came up to deliver some mail to you. It was on my step." Jounouchi looked to the packages and grinned as he went to pick them up.

"Ah, good. My cheese samples came in. Took em long enough."

"So, a circus?" Yugi asked and he turned back to him. "Yeah, a circus. Trying to get the little buggers to cooperate but they don't follow the music too well. So I got stronger samples and that should get them doing everything just right." he said as he set them back on the floor and focused on Yugi. "So, what's your name, kid?" Yugi blinked before chuckling a little. "Ah yes, haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Yugi Motou."

"Ah, Yuki? Well I'm Jounouchi, just call me Jou for short since my name is too long to say." he greeted. "I see." Jou nodded before picking them up once more. "Well, Yuki, I must be going. Lots of work to do and so little time to do it. Ja." he said as he kicked open the door in a flourish before heading inside and closed it behind him. Yugi blinked as he watched before realizing the error Jou had been saying his name.

"Hey, it's Yugi." he murmured to the closed door before shrugging as he made his way back downstairs. He hummed to himself as he walked along before hearing someone calling him. "Yo, Yuki! Yuki, hold up!" Jou called from above before leaping over the railing and landed. Yugi yelped and stepped back when he did, surprised that he didn't break something leaping down from that high. Jou sighed a little before kneeling down to him. "The mice, they told me something. They say to not go through the little door. You know something about that at all?" he warned and Yugi was stunned. _'How did they know?'_ he thought before shaking his head.

"You mean the door behind the walpaper? But that's been blocked for who knows how long. I couldn't go through it if I tried."

Jou snuffed and nodded. "I thought so. I swear those mice are mixed up in the head sometimes. Not only that but they say you are called Yugi. Who would name their kid 'game'? Now Yuki is the way to go. Maybe I'm working them too hard or something." he murmured to himself as he leapt up, grabbing the underside of the stairscase leading to his place and flipped up onto the stable flooring before making his way back up. Yugi shrugged and continued on his way, heading down for the ground floor where another apartment rested. He was about to knock when he saw it was a glass window and looked down to see where the door knocker was and did so. He waited for a few moment before taking a peek inside and yelped softly when numerous barks were heard, three Akita hopping up happily in anticipation of their guest.

"Coming, coming!" Someone called from within before the door opened, revealing a white haired teen probably roughly around his age if not older. "Ah, Yuki. Sugoroku told me you would stop by. Come in, come in." he said before looking to the dogs sniffing him in interest. "Inside with the lot of you." he said and the dogs headed inside, yapping happily and Yugi chuckled softly as he followed, taking off his jacket while Ryou closed the door behind him. Diamond walked out from the kitchen and chuckled when she saw the two. "Ryou, I think you're being followed." she said.

"Oh stop acting like you're blind. You remember Yuki here. Sugoroku told us about him a while back." he said. "How about preparing some tea. Oolong with suffice." he said. "Nah, jasmine's the way to go."

"Oolong." Ryou said, giving a soft huff.

"Jasmine it is." she said, grining as she ducked back into the kitchen and he pouted. "You always win." he muttered and Yugi chuckled before following Ryou into the living room, seeing the three Akitas sitting obediently on the couch. "Shoo now. Let him sit." Ryou said and they hopped down before Yugi took his seat, looking up briefly and gave a squeak at what he saw. On shelves sat dogs that were stuffed, dressed like little angels as they stood there inanimate. "Are those dogs real?" he asked softly. "Our departed little angels. We hate to part with them, so we had them stuffed." Ryou said as Diamond walked in with a tray holding the teapot and a bowl of candy. "Try some, hand pulled taffy from our home country." she said and he nodded as he went to pull a piece while Ryou was naming all of their departed pets quietly.

Yugi was having a bit of difficulty trying to get some taffy off, so much that he lost the bowl of hard candies to an air vent pipe and squeaked and surprise. "Oops..." he whispered before hearing a tap on the table. "I'll read them if you wish." Ryou murmured. "Huh?"

"Your tea leaves. We've been studying the occult for quite a while. We're pretty young and been in the showbiz but there seems to be no need for teen actors except for waste of space teen dramas these days." he explained. "Now drink up." Yugi did so until Ryou told him to let him see the cup. He examined it quietly. "Oh, Yuki...you're in terrible danger." he whispered. "Really?"

"Yes." Diamond snuffed and took the cup from him. "You're sure about that, Ryou?" she hummed as she looked at the tea leaves. "Oh, this is good news, dear. There's a tall, handsome beast in your future." she said and Ryou nudged her. "Diamond, you're reading it wrong." he whispered. "Eh?"

"Yes." He flipped the cup the right way. "See, danger."

Yugi smiled briefly as he watched the two bicker. "What does it say?" he asked. "A peculiar hand." Ryou murmured.

"I see a giraffe."

"What would he do with a giraffe? It's not like one will come falling out of the sky." On cue, the stuck taffy bowl fell from its place, shattering on the ground and made them jump. "When'd that get up there?" Diamond questioned. "You need to pay attention more, Diamond." Ryou said with a soft smile. "So, what should I do then?" Yugi asked.

"Never wear green in your dressing room."

"Acquire a very tall step ladder."

"And be very, very careful."

As they said this, they were nudging each other and Diamond bumped into Ryou, giggling when he overbalanced and toppled over. "So, did you have something you wished to ask of us?" He shook his head as he stood. "That's alright." he said and thanked them before heading out, finidng the entire area over the course of his trip became covered in fog. He walked up the stairs and thought over what he had been told so far. _'Things get more and more mysterious here each day.'_ he thought before stopping as he felt another presence around him. He looked around or a moment before reaching down and got a yelp as he lifted Malik from his place. "Hehe, hey there." he said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"We're hunting for banana slugs." Malik said and he blinked. "We?" A mew was heard before the cat from before popped out from his jacket and scrambled onto his shoulders. "He hates getting his feet wet." he said as he stroked the cat's back. "Sounds a bit stuck up." he murmured and the cat gave him a look before hopping off onto a nearby car. Malik chuckled as he used the specialty magnified face mask to search the ground under the fog. "So, the doll you gave me? Did you make it?" Yugi asked. "No, I found it that way. That thing is probably older than my sister, hell maybe even the apartments." he said. "I see, I only ask cause for a doll you found in a trunk, it's pretty accurate and you only knew me for so long."

"Uh huh." Malik popped up from the fog once more and grinned. "Look at this handsome devil?" he said cheekily, holding up a banana slug in a set of tongs. Yugi blinked and then sighed. "You kinda remind me of the people back home. They never listen to me." he murmured before stepping back as a camera was thrusted at him. "You mind?" Yugi shook his head and took the camera, taking various funny pictures and laughed a little, lightening up the sour mood he had just moments before. Malik grinned before tossing the slug back to where it was before looking up to the apartments. "You know...I've never been in Sakura Hills."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sis says it dangerous." Yugi looked back at the apartment and then to him. "That's an odd thing to say. This place can't be dangerous." he murmured. "Well it is apparently. We had a half brother once. Sis knew him better than I did cause I was young. Well she tells me that something happened to him. That he was...stolen." he said and the cat, who decided to climb up onto the roof gave a snarl before turning, seeing the doll there, watching. Waiting. He knew well of what the doll was capable of but it was only he and his masters that did. _'I will have to warn them.'_

The cat ran off while Malik continued to talk with Yugi. "So...what's your thoughts on all this?" Yugi questioned. "I thought he may have ran away. I mean living with a family of superstitious people could make people view you weirdly and he probably didn't like it." he murmured before hearing his sister called for him and frowned as he went over to where his bike laid under the fog and hopped on. "I gotta go." he said. "Wait a second!" Yugi called but the other teen was gone into the thicket of trees that sourrounded the apartments. He frowned before deciding to head back inside, unaware that cerise eyes watched him, the black cat resting on his shoulder.

0

After eating, he decided to bait the mouse he saw the night before. He wanted to see if all of it was real or just a dream. Finding a block of cheddar from some leftover groceries his grandfather got him a while back, he placed it by the crack of his door. "There." he murmured before standing and made his way to bed, the doll resting in the same place beside his bed as he drifted off into slumber. It was probably a few hours later that he heard the telltale squeak of the mice and got up, seeing them take the cheddar and hop off.

_'So I wasn't dreaming.'_ he thought before he began the chase after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ensnared in Shadows

Chapter 3

0

Down the stairs and into the living and soon, Yugi followed and soon spotted the mice squeezing in through the crack in the tiny door. He knelt down beside it and cracked it open, seeing the vibrant tunnel spread out before him as the mice continued on their way. He went in after them and emerged out from the other side. He made his way to the kitchen and spotted Atemu there once more, cooking. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, how nice of you to come. I thank you for the cheddar you sent over." he said and Yugi smiled as he watched before looking up as Atemu turned to him. "Why don't you fetch Aquarian from the garden? Dinner will be ready soon." he said.

"Where is he?"

"He's out in the garden. He's making a special surprise for you." Yugi nodded and was about to leave before Atemu tapped his shoulder and he turned back to him. "A treat for you." he purred, handing him a ripe strawberry and he took it. He took a bite and hummed in delight at the flavor before heading out through the front door to make his way into the back where the garden laid. As he stepped into its depths, it grew in color and vibrancy like everything else he's seen so far in the world unknown to everyone but him and he smiled. Walking further in and spotted some delightful little hummingbirds flutter around him before leading him in more, plants and flowers of all kind blooming around him as he walked. He soon heard the sound of something coming by and loked up, seeing Aquarian on a tractor shaped interestingly like a mantis, planting and watering more seeds as it went. "Hello Yugi-kun!" he called, waving from where he was and he returned it.

"I love your garden!"

"Our garden, little one." he said. More flowers sprung up, revealing them to be little snapdragons with literal dragon facades and they began to snap playfully at his feet, making him laugh happily, falling over and soon he was tickled all over by the playful nips. Aquarian started making his way over to them, chuckling heartily. "Lover in distress." he said, picking up a bloom and used it like a trumpet as he drove his way over to where Yugi was and when he got there, the blooms looked up to him. "Tickle no more, you dragon snappers." he said, slicing them with a sickle from the vehicle and caught the bouquet of squeaking blooms in hand and Yugi chuckled softly as he moved to stand.

"For a pretty little man." Aquarian spoke, handing him the dragon snappers and Yugi blushed as he took the bouquet in hand. "Oh, Atemu called me out here. It's time for breakfast...um, dinner? Food?" he said, not know which to call it and he chuckled. "But of course but first, I want to show you something." he said, snaking his tail around Yugi's waist and pulled him up before pulling a lever, making a set of propeller blades emerge from the mantis and it took to the skies, showing an overhead view of the beautiful garden and Yugi gasped when he saw that the garden was made in his image, each flower and tree glowing with luminescence and representing every color of his face, eyes and even hair. "This is amazing." he breathed, leaning against Aquarian's back and he smiled.

"Very. Atemu said you'd like it and he knows you like the back of his hand." he murmured as they observed the garden a little more before returning back to the apartments and the meal that awaited them.

0

All sorts of breakfast food ladened the table when they walked in and Yugi smiled as he took and seat and made his plate. Aquarian did the same while Atemu picked up a vase to place Yugi's little bouquet in, taking a seat himself. Yugi hummed pleasantly as he ate. "This is so good." he whispered and Atemu smiled. "Anything for my dearest one." he said, breaking off some sausage and fed a bit to a dragon snapper. "Oh, and Seto says his jumping mice circus is ready for you to see." he said and Yugi looked to him curiously. "Seto? I never heard of Seto but I have a person that lives in my world named Jou who has the same thing. Malik told me that it was a fake but I believed that Jou can make it happen."

"Well where your world is wrong, we are right." Aquarian said, taking a bite of waffle. "Yes, so you and your friend can go watch it together." Atemu added. "My friend?" Atemu fed another dragon snapper before standing and made his way over to the door, opening it to reveal someone that resembled Malik back home, but his sharp eyes and wild hair differentiated him from the other. "Meet Marik." Marik waved and Yugi waved back. "Hello." Marik didn't respond, only smiled and Atemu patted his shoulder. "Well your friend at home seemed to talk a lot so we thought you'll like him more if he spoke a little less." he said and Yugi gave a nod. "I see."

"Now, why don't you two run along and we'll clean up here." Yugi nodded and Marik walked over, taking his hand before the two headed out the door and up to the top apartment where Seto resided in place of Jou. Marik pointed up to something and Yugi looked up, seeing an illuminated little blimp flying by and through the top port window and they made their way up to the door. Yugi knocked first only for them to be caught in the rotating door, Marik landing on the ground with Yugi landing in his lap. "Oh, sorry!" he said before hopping up and looked around, heading past the row of cannons, walking over to watch as the little mechanical chicken make popcorn. Marik looked at the cannons inquisitively before stepping on a pad and out shot a helping of cotton candy and he smiled. Yugi took a bag of popcorn and ate some, smiling more before jumping as he heard a cacophony of sound from behind and turned to see Marik covered with a few misfired helping of cotton candy.

Yugi laughed at the sight before Marik pointed out the tiny circus tent there which opened its doors for them and they went to crawl inside. "Ladies and gentlemen, to tickle your eyes and ears, I Seto Kaiba bring to you, the astounding, stupendous, junping mouse circus!" he announced while Yugi and Marik settled in for the show. They saw the blimp from earlier fly in before hitting the ground, revealing a mass of jumping mice who formed into Yugi's name in greeting.

"Oh, look at that!" Yugi said with glee before their routine began, Mice with little instruments began to play while the leader, hopping on a tiny ball, led them along. "This is so amazing." Yugi whispered before grabbing a stick of cotton candy and munched on it as they watched. The mice hopped and played with trained profession, eventually moving up a winding tower while the leader stood on top. Yugi watched with bated breath before the little mouse went down the winding path, other mice hopping off until he reached the bottom and when he did, the tower fell like a curtain, revealing the tall brunette who ran the circus. Yugi cheered happily and the male smiled as he looked down to him. "Thank you much, Yugi. I hoped that it was enjoyable." he said as the mouse on the ball fell in step before him and he gave a nod as he knelt down. The leader hopped on the ball before the other mice fell in line, slipping into Seto's sleeves and the lead mouse rolled up along his arm and with a nudge, the mouse and ball landed on his head and was soon covered by the hat. Yugi clapped once more and the other bowed.

"That was amazing, Seto." Yugi praised and he smirked. "I pride myself in training the best of the best. And you are welcomed here anytime. You and your friend." he said, bowing once more and took his hand, kissing in softly and soon the two left the circus and headed back down to the apartment where Atemu and Aquarian resided. Yugi yawned softly and Atemu once again ushered him off to bed for the night. Aquarian looked to Marik and chuckled before taking the last stick of cotton candy that was on his head and ate it while Atemu placed a kiss on Yugi's brow. "Sleep tight." he whispered. Yugi nodded, smiling softly as he drifted off once more and when he woke, found himself back in his boring old room. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before looking to the door, seeing crumbs left behind from the cheddar and knew now that it was no dream. He got up and went back to the living room, seeing the door was closed and went to open it only to find it locked. He heard some movements in the kitchen and wandered towards it, stepping into the doorway to see the back of someone's head with the same hairstyle as his.

"Atemu?" he whispered, thinking the other came out from the other world. "I'm not this Atemu you speak of but Yami. The landlord's helper. I came to check up on the residence and you were first on my list." he murmured as he looked to him. "There's coffee if you want some. I'll be happy to take you out to purchase some groceries as well." he said and Yugi gave a short nod as he went over to the pot that awaited him and poured himself a mug before moving to sit at the table. Things were quiet for a bit before Yugi decided to speak up.

"Are you...friends with the dragon that I saw?"

"Aqua? He's my brother of sorts. He's working on a catalogue so he hates to be bothered." he murmured, taking another sip from the mug._ 'So that explains it...then what did he mean by what he told me that day?'_ he wondered to himself. Silence reigned the kitchen once more and both dumped their mugs into the sink before Yami led Yugi out of the apartment complex and over to his car to take him out for groceries. Yugi was quiet as he sat in the passenger seat while Yami drove, heading into the nearby town before parking at the local grocer. They stepped out and headed inside, Yugi grabbing a cart and went to get what he needed while Yami followed in silence. "So, Yami was it?" The other gave a nod. "Did you lock that door that was in my living room?"

"I did. I found some droppings there. Probably from a rat or something so I locked it so they can't get in and cause a ruckus in your apartment." he said as he looked to him. "But they weren't rats...they were jumping mice..." he murmured softly to himself. "And the dreams...they can't be that dangerous..." Yami glanced over to him with a frown as they continued with their shopping before heading back. They pulled into the Sakura Hills apartments and he helped Yugi take in the groceries. "Well, everything looks fine here so I'll head out. Just don't unlock that door anymore. It was locked for a reason." Yami murmured before heading out of the apartment to check up on the others. Yugi frowned as he watched him go.

"Nothing's wrong with that place. And I'll prove him wrong." he whispered as he moved over to the key drawer and opened it. He sifted through the keys but found nothing there._ 'Where did he hide it...'_ he wondered before looking up and found where it was. Using a few books for leverage, he reached up, grabbing the key from the nail that held it and smiled. He hopped down and made his way to the living room, kneeling down by the locked door and unlocked it. He released a breath before opening it, finding the familiar tunnel stretch out before him. "So it wasn't a dream. Everything was real, just as I thought." he said softly before tucking the key into his pocket and looked around before crawling through. But from the window, one spotted him. The cat gave a low growl as he watched Yugi fall for the other world easily as before. He jumped from the ledge and made his way inside through the various ways only he knew of. If Yami's warning doesn't stop him than maybe he can.


	4. Chapter 4

Ensnared in Shadows

Chapter 4

0

When he emerged out on the other side, things were quiet. He stepped into the kitchen where Atemu was usually found but didn't see him there but food awaiting him along with a box that had a note sitting on top. He walked over to the table and picked up the note, reading it quietly.

_Dearest Yugi,_

_Bakura and Crimson have invited you downstairs after lunch. Enjoy yourself and please, wear the nice clothes that I've made for you._

_Love, Atemu_

He opened the box and looked inside, seeing a dazzling display of clothes awaiting him. He pulled out a hand knited sweater, black and it seemed as if tiny rhinestones were sewn into the fabric, giving it a nightly sky design. Joining them was a pair of hand sewn jeans, also black as well as a pair of boots. He smiled as he placed the clothes back into the box and ate til he was full before heading into the bathroom to change into the new clothes left for him. Once he changed, he headed outside and stretched a bit before heading down the stairs. He heard a mewl and looked up, seeing the cat there. "Oh, it's you. Malik has a cat like you but told me it belongs to someone else. You must be the other cat." he said.

The cat sneered as he watched him. "I'm not the other anything. I'm me." he spoke, startling the other. "Well, your eye isn't dulled like the others but if you're the same cat, how can you talk?" Yugi questioned as the cat hopped down from the awning and on to the railing below. "I just can. But seeing as you're the expert on these things, I'll let you think as you wish." he spoke, hopping down and moved over to a chopped down tree, leaping up onto to it. "After all, I must be too stuck up to be in _your_ presence." Yugi frowned as he followed the cat. "I'm sorry. I should've said such a thing to you. That must've hurt you." he murmured. The cat looked to him before giving a nod as he stood upon a branch.

"So, how did you get here?"

"Same way I always do." he replied as he walked, disappearing behind a branch like magic, making Yugi gasp as he looked around for the cat. He jumped out through a knothole and smirked. "It's a game we play. He hates cats and tries to keep me out. But I come and go as I please no matter what he tries." he spoke, ducking his head back into the knothole only to emerge from another one on the other fallen tree. "Atemu hates cats? That seems very unlike him."

"Believe what you will but love is a foreign concept to him." The cat spoke, jumping out completely on the tree before walking up along it. "You may think this world is a dream come true...but you're very wrong. Marik had told me so." he continued and Yugi blinked as he watched him. "Marik told you? But how can he when he can't talk?"

"He can't talk to you but we cats have superior senses. That of which no human can match to. I know what he tells me." he said before becoming alert, an ear twitching. "Shh...I hear something. Right over..." He meowed before running off along the awning of the apartment. "Wait, come back!" Yugi called, wondering what the cryptic animal meant but shrugged as he made his way downstairs, hearing the sounds of orchestrated music tuning up the closer he moved to the door. He opened it, seeing significant changes compared to others' apartment just like with Jou's. He stepped in through the velvet curtain and shielded his eyes when a light shined into them. The dulled eyed Akita sniffed him experimentally before giving a nod and walked off. He follwed behind him and when they emerged in what was once the living room, he looked up in awe at the spacious theater that was there in its place. In all the seats were Akitas and the one that led him in stood before an empty seat.

He walked down the aisle and waved to Marik, who was already there, and took a seat beside him. Three more Akita behind the scenes stood on wheels and began to run, opening the curtains and operating the scenery as a boat came by in the background, a large fish model taking up the front. The head was soon pulled off to reveal Ryou underneath. "Whoa, I didn't know he was here." he whispered.

"I'm known as the siren of all seven seas, a breaker of hearts by the day. So if you go swimming with bowlegged women, I might steal you weak heart away." he sung before he sunk down in the ocean scenery and the dogs barked as a form of cheering before the Akitas in the back turned and ran the other way, bringing out another scene that resembled a famous painting and the person standing on the clam turned and peeked out into the audience, revealing it as Diamond who wore nothing but a simple see-through wrap to cover her form. "Oh my..." Yugi whispered, blushing a bit.

"A big-bottomed sea witch may bob through the waves and hope to lead sailors astray. But a true ocean goddess must fill out a bodice to present an alluring display." she said, smirking down to Ryou who peeked out from where he was before the dogs changed the scenery again, making Diamond yelped as she sunk behind the scenes again and Ryou took the stage once more. "Beware of old oysters and their airheaded ways, let's banish them all from the buffet. I'm far more nutritious..."

"You smells like the fishes." Diamond countered, scenery changing for her entrance.

"Did I hear a banshee?"

"You're sea green with envy."

"This mermaid enchantress."

"No I, Birth of Venus."

With the constant change of scenery as the two bickered on stage, the dogs were becoming tired till eventually, a rope snap, making one yelp as he lost his footing, the stage becoming a disarray of falling props and backdrops but Ryou and Diamond continued to do their part despite what was going on in the background.

"Will send sailors swooning away!" They both sung but Ryou yelped as a prop him him in the back of the head and the fish head from his prop landed over Diamond. They stumbled over and both Yugi and Marik winced as the two fell over, curtains closing and the Akitas barked in wonder at what will happen next. Yugi looked over to Marik curiously but he ony shrugged, not knowing what would happen next either. Soon, an Akita walked out, nudging a bucket of water with its snout before looking up. The spotlights that were shining on the stage move upwards, revealing two diving boards which Ryou and Diamond were walking across. "Oh gosh, I hope they don't hurt themselves." Yugi whispered and Marik patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Ready to break a leg, Diamond?" Ryou called from the other side.

"We were born for this theater." Diamond replied. They both began to jump on the boards and soon, they unzipped their costumes, revealing their true form underneath. Crimson leapt up first, grabbing a trapeze rope and swung forward. Bakura did the same on the other end before grabbing hold of each other in the enter, posing for the audience. Yugi gasped in amazement before clapping as the dogs barked again before they began their next routine. "What a piece of work is man. So noble in reason." Crimson cited.

"How infinite in faculty. In form, in moving how express and admirable!" Bakura added, both leaping from their trapeze fluently to grab the other they were on previously. "In action, like an angel..." Crimson leapt off from his once more and Bakura caught him by his feet as they swung over the audience.

"In apprehension, how like a god!" Bakura spoke as they swung back and Crimson snatched up Yugi from his seat, making him squeak in surprise as he became part of their routine as well. Bakura released Crimson onto the other trapeze who expertly caught himself on it by his knees as they continued on. "The beauty of the world." Crimson said, flipping Yugi over and caught hold of his ankles and knowing he wasn't in complete danger of being dropped, Yugi began to enjoy himself as he laughed happily. Crimson released him only for Bakura to grab him. "The paragon of animals!" he said, Yugi getting a fond lick from an Akita in the box seat as they swung by it and he rubbed his nose as they swung back. Bakura released Yugi, who grab a hold of the lighting fixture and hung on as the two let go of the trapeze, diving down into the relatively small bucket of water, disappearing into its depths.

Yugi tried to hold on longer since the two were gone but soon lost his grip and gave a cry as he fell toward the stage. But Bakura emerged from the bucket, balancing on Crimson's hand as they came up from the bucket and he caught him on his hand, Yugi amazed that he was able to keep his balance in such a precarious position. The routine warranted a standing ovation and Marik clapped happily before pulling out a rose and tossed it up, Yugi catching it in delicate hands._ 'So amazing. There can't be anything wrong with this place.'_ he thought. After thanking them for the show, Yugi and Marik left out to see Atemu and Aquarian standing at the top of the stairs. "Well hello there, little one." Aquarian greeted.

"Was it a good show tonight?" Atemu asked. "Oh yes! They swooped down and pulled me right from my seat! It was so exciting!" he said as they walked with him back to the apartment with Marik following, a frown marring his once happy facade. "For a minute I thought they were Ryou and Diamond from my home but it was all a disguise! They are so talented! Probably even better than any performers that I could think of!" Atemu smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "You really love it here, don't you?" he asked and Yugi nodded. They headed inside and Yugi turned back to wave to Marik.

"See ya, Marik!" he called as he stepped inside. But Atemu turned to him and blood red hues narrowed as he made a motion of a smile. He knew it was a firm warning and with a nod, Atemu closed the door. "You know...you could live here and be far away from the burden of that world you have to live in." Atemu said and Yugi looked up to him curiously. "Really?"

"Of course! We can sing and play so many games. And Atemu here would make all your favorite meals. You'll never be alone." Aquarian spoke. "But of course, there's just one little condition you must fulfill and then all your dreams will come true." Atemu added as they entered the dining room and he pulled out a seat for Yugi to sit in. "What's that?" Aquarian chuckled as he rustled his hair playfully before moving past him while Atemu pucked up a gift box and set it before him. "For our little doll."

Yugi pulled the box closer and opened it. Inside was just a simple glass ball but the ball was just the right size to replace something. "All we need is your eye. They always say the eyes are a window to your soul. Clear is the traditional way but if your prefer violet." The dulled eye flashed. "Or vermillion. Maybe chartreus. But you may make me jealous." he spoke and Yugi's eyes widened when he realized what they had planned for him. "No! I can't!" he cried, pushing the box away and Atemu grabbed it with a frown. "But why?"

"Yeah. It's a quick little extraction. So sharp you won't feel a thing." Aquarian said as he picked up the glass ball and he winced when Atemu kicked him angrily. He took the box and stood walking over to him. "Well it's your choice, my sweet. I only want to best for you as well as your undying love and affection." he said, holding the box out to him once more. Yugi scooted the chair back quickly and stood. "I'm going to head to bed now." he annonuced.

"Bed?"

"Before dinner?"

"Yeah. I am quite tired. All this excitement and all. A good sleep will help me think things over." he said as he moved away from the two. Atemu set the box down and followed behind him. "I'll be happy to tuck you in if you like." he whispered. "No, no. That's fine." he said as he continued on his way. "You've done so much for me already." Atemu stepped before him, making him jump but quelled the fear so as to not make the other suspicious. "You're welcome, little one. I only want to give what's best for you. I...I mean we, always want to look out for your best interest." he whispered, caressing a cheek tenderly before allowing him to pass. Yugi did so, smiling softly as he made his way upstairs but once he cleared the second set, he ran for his room and closed the door with haste. He looked around, seeing all the nice things that animated themselves just for his enjoyment and rushed around quickly, taking everything and stuffed them into the chest in the room to silence them.

He barricaded the door as well, in fear that Atemu may come in and try to take his eye while he slept and hurried into bed. "Go to sleep, go to sleep." he whimpered, hoping that when he opened his eyes this time, he'll be back in his boring old room and never have to see the world that now proved was a lie. Time passed and he slept with ease and when his internal clock told him it was morning, he opened his eyes and quickly sat up. "I'm home..." he began to cheer but gasped when he found himself still in the luxurious bedroom of the other world.

"I'm still here..." he lamented and feared that now, there was no escape for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ensnared in Shadow

Chapter 5

0

He slipped on his boots and hurried downstairs in the eerily dark house and over to the doors that led to the living room. But try as he might, the doors wouldn't budge and he began to hyperventilate as he looked around in fright. But the soft sounds of piano keys echoing throughout the house told him that Aquarian was still active and hoped that he could help him get out. He headed for the study and walked inside, looking over to where the other sat, slouched over the piano as he continued to play a single note. "I want to go home." he whispered but got no response from the other. "Please." he begged before Aquarian finally turned to him. "All will be well once Atemu's recovers. His strength is ours as well." he murmured before the hands that once played such beautiful tunes shot out from the piano, grabbing his snout as a warning and turned him back to the piano. "I shouldn't speak out of line when Atemu's not around."

"Well if you can't help me then Marik will." Yugi whispered as he was about to leave. "He won't help you." he murmured as he turned once more. "He pulled a long face, and Ate didn't like that." he said, pulling said face much to Yugi's horror only for him to cry out as the hands grabbed him and Yugi ran, leaving out of the apartment and ran down the familiar path that led to where the well was. As he ran, he saw the once barren trees now plump with fruit but continued on. He heard a mewl and looked down to see the cat walking beside him.

"And what pray tell are you doing?"

"I have to find a way out of here."

The cat nodded as they continued to walk when Yugi realized the land before them began to thin out until nothing but empty whiteness expanded before them. "What's going on...shouldn't the old well be here?" he questioned softly. "Nothing resides out here. This is the empty part of this world. He only made things that would impress you. To ensnare you into his 'loving' arms." The cat spoke as they continued to walk. "But why? What does he want with me?" Yugi asked. "He just wants someone to love and pamper perhaps? Someone that isn't him. Or maybe he wants another soul to eat and keep him alive." he suggested and Yugi gulped at the suggestion. "But he calls me his lover. He wouldn't really do that...right?"

"I don't know. What flavor is your soul perhaps? Sweet like a strawberry or tart like a sour candy?" he murmured. "Something's in you that he wants and to keep you here will give him the right to claim it for himself." He jumped ahead a little and as they came over what was presumed to be a hill, Yugi saw the shadowed form of the Sakura Hills apartments before everything began to grow in color once more. "But how did we come back here? We walked away from it." he whispered. "Walk around the world." The cat replied and Yugi looked around silently. "Small world." The sound of horn played, catching the attention of the cat and he growled. "Hold on." he hissed before running for the nearby bushes, pouncing on something there. A jumping mouse hurried out, blowing the horn once more before the cat caught it.

"No, don't hurt it!" Yugi cried.

The cat only caught the tiny animal in his jaws and bit down on it to silence it for good and Yugi winced at the barely audible crack of its spine but gasped when the cute mouse became an old, disgusting rat. Sand poured from its parted mouth and the cat tossed it aside. "I don't like rats at the best of times but this one was trying to sound an alarm. Be grateful or things could get awry for you." he spoke before taking the dead creature and ran over to the tree, ducking into a knothole and out of sight. "Good kitty." Yugi whispered before looking back to the house. He knew he had to man up in ordr to get out of here with his life in tact. He headed back for the complex and looke to the canister that held a few canes and umbrellas. He walked up and sifted through them before finding one that look as if it will hold for what he was about to do next. He headed inside and over to the door leading into the living room and slid the cane through the handles. He pulled as hard as he could until the handles snapped off from the door and he walked inside.

He spotte the door that ensured his freedom and walked further in but gasped when a large sarcophagus moved in front of it. The room began to light up with an eerie red glow, revealing various Egyptian regalia decorating the room but what frightened Yugi the most was the furniture that posed as the jackal, the physical representation of the God of the Dead in Ancient Egyptian lore. "They say the proudest spirits can be broken with a little love." Atemu whispered as a chair moved, picking up Yugi and walked over to where Atemu sat. "But a little chocolate can't hurt to warm the heart as well." he said as a moving jackal statue ran over, a box in its jaws and he took it. He opened the box, revealing an assortment of truffles, or so Yugi thought until Atemu spoke again.

"They're chocolate eyes fom a little place in my homeland of Egypt as you can see clearly by my little modifications to this _boring_ old room. Want one?" he offered, picking one out of the box himself and ate it, making Yugi sick to his stomach a little. "Send me home." he whispered firmly and Atemu looked to him with narrowed eyes. "That's no way to speak to your lover. Besides, you are home." he said. "This isn't my home and you are not my lover." Yugi said bravely and Atemu gasped.

"Apologize at once, Yugi-kun."

"No!"

"I'll give you to the count of three." he growled but Yugi kept his lips sealed and he growled again, only more beastly sounding. "One..." Yugi sat back, seeing changes happening to Atemu. Fingers turned in claws, long and black while a lip curled up, revealing rows of sharp fangs. "Two..." A tail appeared from behind him, ears becoming pointed as his normal eye became catlike in appearance. He eventually stood in a flourish, grabbing Yugi by the collar of his sweater and dragged him off. "Three!" Yugi cried out and struggled in the impossible grip as they headed down the hall and over the a large mirror that rested there. "No, please! Let me go!" Yugi begged but was shoved inside, Atemu looking to him. "You will stay in here until you learn to become a content lover with the things I slaved over just for you." he snarled before disappearing back through the mirror and Yugi ran for the entrance only to find a solid wall. He beat his fists and kicked at it only to result with nothing.

He heard a sound from behind and turned. "Who's...there..." he whispered. Soon, the room lit up from three visible bumps that hide under a thin sheet on the bed where they sat. "Hush and shush...for the Kage might be listening." They whispered and Yugi walked over to them. "You mean Atemu?" he inquired. He didn't receive a response and so he walked over, reaching out before pulling off the sheet, revealing three ghosts, all looking roughly around his age. He noticed the similarities between them all for all three were missing an eye, leaving only a black socket. The youngest, a boy with long hair tied back into a ponytail, floated forward. "We do not remember our names, but I remember the promise of love." he whispered.

"Why are you all here?"

"The Kage." They spoke once more before the other boy, who was a bit taller than the other two, floated towards him. "He spied on our lives, through the little doll's eyes and saw that we weren't happy." he spoke. "So he lured us in with treasures and treats..."

"And games to play."

"He gave us all that plus love but we still wanted more." Yugi saw them in their anguish and frowned. "So we let him take our soul, through our eyes." The last, a girl with pigtails spoke as she flew right through Yugi, leaving him with the image of the empty socket over his right eye and shivered.

"He promised us everything and we believe him."

"But he locked us here...and ate up our lives." They whispered, landing on the bed and lied upon it, the sheet falling over them as they faded away. Yugi watched then before sighing softly. "He can't keep me locked in here forever. Not if he wants to win my soul and my heart. His words seems sincere although I sure he has told you three the same just to win you over." he murmured. "Beating him may be my only chance out of here." The ghosts looked to each other before the tallelr moved forward. "Perhaps if you win your freedom, you can find our eyes." he spoke and Yugi looked to him. "He still has them?"

"Yes, as trophies of the prey he has caught."

"Find our eyes, sir. Our souls will be free in your hands."

Yugi nodded, moving back to where the entrance to the mirror room was. "I'll try...once I find a way out." he murmured and as if he prayers were answered, hands reached through the wall and dragged him out. In a panic, he slammed the person holding him against the wall with as much force his tiny body could give and once the other lost his grip, he looked down. Seeing the familiar clothing outside of the cloth mask he wore revealed him to be Marik and he pulled off the mask only to reveal a terrible sight behind it. Ties were threaded through the corners of his mouth, lifting them up into a wide smile and Yugi gasped. "Marik!" he whispered, kneeling down beside him as the other cowered a little as if he had done something wrong. "Don't be afraid." he whispered, untwisting the ties and removed them slowly from his skin and he was finally given relief. He rubbed his cheeks while Yugi smiled a little.

"I hope that feels..." he began only to be shushed as Marik took his hand and led him back to the living room. With his help, the two pushed the sarcophagus out of the way but the resounding slam of it on the wooden floor alerted Atemu. "Yugi-kun, are you down there?" he called and they look up in horror before Yugi looked back to Marik. "We have to go." he whispered and Marik nodded as they moved to the door, opening it. But instead of the vibrant tunnel that Yugi was always happy to see before he learned the truth was now a mass of swirling darkness. "Yugi-kun!" Yugi flinched before tugging on Marik's sleeve. "Come! He'll only hurt you again." he pleaded but as much as Marik wanted to follow, his shook his head. Yugi was about to ask why when he lifted a gloved hand, taking it off to reveal nothing but sand. He blew at it, erasing his hand completely and Yugi's eyes widened.

But the tunnel and floor began to rattle with Atemu's descent to find them, calling out Yugi's name once more and Marik ushered Yugi into the tunnel before closing the door behind him. "No!" he cried, banging on the door but seeing as he won't let him back through, he only hurried to the other side, emerging through the door and quickly closed it, locking it. He never felt his heart beat so fast before in his life as he stood on wobbling legs and walked out into the kitchen. After what he had been through, being in a house alone didn't sound so great but with the pouring rain outside, he couldn't afford to bother his grandfather to come out all this way just to comfort him from such a scare. He jumped when he heard the doorbell and remembering his previous guest, hoped that it was him. "Please let it be Yami. Please, please..." he whispered as he hurried to the front door and opened it only to reveal Malik standing there. "Oh, its just you." he whispered.

"Heh...I just came here to get something. You know that doll I gave you. Well sis is pretty pissed with me." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Says it was our half-brother's." Yugi blinked before crossing his arms. "So...you stole it?" he questioned. "Not on purpose! It looked just like you so I figured..." Malik began.

"Yeah and it must've looks like some little long haired boy and some girl with pigtails and then this guy with a lone patch of hair in a ponytail and tattoos of hieroglyphics and..." Yugi then came to a realization. "Your missing brother." he whispered. "I think I met him. Come with me." he said, pulling the other into the apartment and Malik yelped. "I...I shouldn't be in here." he murmured. "Don't worry, it'll just take a second." he said, taking Malik into the living room before letting him go and moved over to the little door. "He's in there." Malik looked to the door and then to Yugi in confusion. "Can you...unlock it or something?" he asked as he reached for it only for Yugi to grab his hand.

"Yes but I rather not go there for a return trip. Besides, they can't escape without their eyes. None of the ghosts are able to."

"Uh huh...so about that doll." Malik reminded. "Oh yes! I want to get rid of that thing pronto!" he said as he led Malik to his room and when he opened the door, the doll was nowhere to be found. "Where are you..." he hummed as he began to look around for it. "So...have you and sis been talking behind my back or something?" Malik asked. "That doll's like a spy. He watches every aspect of your life and finds whatever's wrong with it to make it better." Yugi said as he looked high and low for it. "So...you're saying the doll's my sister's spy?" he asked in confusion. "No, Atemu's."

"Atemu?"

"Yes, he makes it so everything's better. The food, the garden...even the neighbors." Yugi said as he looked to him. "You're a superstitious person, you got to believe me." Malik tilted his head as he stepped back. "Yeah sure. Other worlds and crazy people. I tried to not get mixed up in that stuff too much sooo I'll just tell her you couldn't find it." Malik said as he went to leave. "Don't go! You got to believe me, Malik! This is dangerous and I can't handle this alone!" he said.

"Tht's because this is crazy and so are you!" Malik shouted as he left. Yugi bit his lip and could almost feel the tears coming to his eyes. "You ass! You're the jerk that gave me the doll!" he cried before slamming the door shut and took a deep breath before running a hand through his hair. "What am I'm going to do now..." he murmured. He heard tapping on the glass and looked up, seeing the tall form of Aqua there, fluttering in the air and arms crossed. He walked over and opened the window. "What's with the slamming of doors and the yelling?" he questioned. Yugi sighed. "It's...it's nothing..." he murmured. "Didn't sound like nothing." Yugi stepped back as he landed on the windowsill and watched him. "What's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. Or better yet, try both of us." he said, holding a hand out to him. Yugi looked to it before taking it and yelped as he was dragged out the window and held in Aqua's arms as he flew off to the side of the complex, revealing an addition he never saw there before. "Is this where you and Yami live?" Yugi asked as they landed on the porch. "Yes, makes it easier to check on people." he said, opening the door and walked inside. Yugi followed behind him and looke around, seeing things that looked so much similar to what was in Atemu's version of his living room except instead of depicting jackals, they were of falcons. "Yami, I brought Yugi. He gots a story to tell us." he called as he shook off some excess water as Yami stepped into the room with a cup of tea in hand. "Is that so? Come sit then and tell us." he spoke as he took a seat on the divan that was in the room. Yugi took a seat as well and looked to the two before beginning his tale. They listened with interest before Yami closed his eyes.

"Back to his old tricks, I see..." he murmured and Yugi blinked. "You...you know him?" Yami nodded. "In a way, the four of us are like brothers. He and Aquarian were born on opposite sides of the spectrum." he explained. "So then...how does that place exist...and how are they there?" Yugi asked. "Nothing short of magic. Atemu tampered with an ancient spell that he shouldn't have and dragged Aquarian in with him to try it. They like to love but they love too much. When they learned that too much love and papering could make someone uncomfortable, they wanted to make a world where they could get their way. We tried to stop them but it was too late." Yami murmured.

"So to keep them from using that world to their advantage, we had to make a spell of our own, using this complex as a medium." Aqua continued.

"So...the little door in the living room..."

"Is a portal to their realm. It is to never be opened but they have slipped through our defenses. Our cat says you acquired a doll that looks like you." Yami said and he looked to him in surprise. "Yes, but how do you understand him?" Yugi asked. "Mahaado is special. He overseers the portal but also keeps Atemu occupied. Apparently he has taken over the realm and Aquarian sits back seat to his rules now. They use that doll to watch the people he wants..."

"He finds what's wrong with them and leads them into his hands. And once they give him their soul, they are trapped there." Yugi recited. "How did you know?" Aqua asked. "Three ghost people that I met in there told me. Atemu, or the Kage as they call him, gave them love and everything they wanted, but when they are asked to stay, as payment he takes their eye and with it, their soul." Yugi explained. Yami sighed. "He is becoming too powerful but he will weaken if you free the ghosts I'm sure." he murmured before looking to Yugi. "You've been through a lot with him but we ask of you this favor. You must free the ghosts and lock that door. Dispose of the key somewhere where he'll never find it and all should be solved."

"Go to Ryou and Diamond. They may have something for you."

Yugi nodded and left, making his way over to Ryou and Diamond's apartment.

0

Trivia time: I think this story calls for it moreso than others so let's see if you can figure out my two little trivia questions. I'm sure one of my readers may figure it out but I want to see if anyone else can guess it. Can anyone guess the reason why the jackal represents Atemu [and Aquarian even though my little diversion from the movie says that he takes back seat to Atemu's trickery] and the falcon represents Yami and Aqua? If you don't know too easily, research is required. And my second is who are the other two ghost people. One isn't going to be too easy unless you think real hard of all the characters and who he matches up to. Happy searching. And note, yes I added something far from the movie but its actually a serious plot point for this convo between the three of them as you will see when the end of this story comes to pass when everything will be made clear. Don't kill me for butchering stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Ensnared in Shadows

Chapter 6

0

Yugi stepped down and knocked on the door, Diamond letting him inside before heading off for the kitchen. Yugi took a seat in the living room and watched as Ryou knitted a sweater on one of the Akitas, wings pinned onto the back. The dog weakly tried to get away but he was pulled back while he worked. "Don't you give wings to the dead ones?" he asked. "Just looking ahead. He isn't up to his usual pep these days." he murmured. "So, Yami sent me here to ask you about winning a game that I need to play against someone." he murmured. "Ah yes." Ryou set the dog off to the side before looking over to the kitchen.

"Diamond!"

"What?"

"Get the bowl I need!"

"But shouldn't we be getting ready? We've been waiting ages to see what classical theater has chalked up to." she spoke as she walked over to him from the kitchen. "Yes but this is more important." he said. They two were about to bicker again when Yugi coughed. "Ah, right right." Diamond stepped back and walked over to a chest, opening it to reveal three bowls of taffy dated long ago and picked one up. He walked back over and set it on the table before Ryou. "How is taffy gonna help?" Yugi asked before Ryou bradished the knitting needles he was using and crushed the taffy into dust, making Yugi jump at the ferocity that was unusual for the quiet boy. Diamond bent down and blew away the fine dust and Ryou picked up the item inside, handing it over to Yugi.

"There you are."

Yugi looked at the item in hand which was triangular item with a hole in the center. He examined it before looking through it. "What's it for?" he asked. "It's good for bad things." Ryou spoke. "No no no, it's good for lost things." Diamond pointed out. "Bad things."

"Lost."

"Bad."

And the two went on, making Yugi laugh a little before moving to stand and left out, heading back to his own place to retire for the night and plan his game excursion tomorrow when he had the energy for it. Later that night, after a quick meal, he got ready for bed. He laid there in his quiet room, wishing that someone else could be there with him but he made his decision to go out and live on his own and he's going to stick by it despite the supernatural issue he was having right now. "I just want this all to be over." he whispered as he curled up under his blankets and drifted off. At some odd hour of the night, a dark form leapt onto the bed before a paw nudged at his face but he brushed away the tickling feeling. The paw tried again and this time, got him up.

He blinked before yawning as he looked up and saw Mahaado sitting there. "How'd you get in?" he wondered softly. He gazed at him for a moment before meowing softly and tugged gently on the sleeve of his pajama top and hopped off the bed. Thinking somehing may be wrong since the cat knew more about things that went on than anyone else possibly, he got up and followed.

The headed downstairs and into the hall, walking over to the mirror that, in the other world, was once his prison. Mahaado stopped and sat down, looking to Yugi and then over to the mirror. Yugi walked closer to the mirror and as he did, he saw a horrifying sight. On the other side of the glass, ice creeped up the mirror but inside, it revealed Yami and Aqua, both shivering as they were trapped in some cold area.

"No...Yami...Aqua..." Yugi whispered. Yami reached out an wrote 'Help us' from the other side and even though it was backwards, Yugi knew what he asked. "No!" he cried, beating his fists on the mirror only for it to shatter. Mahaado leapt over the shards and sat beside him, nudging him lightly as if asking what he was going to do. He loked up and then to the cat. "How did they get there?" he murmured.

Mahaado nodded to him before leading him back to his room. He ducked under the bed and soon, something was pushed out. It was the doll but instead of resembling Yugi, it was of Yami and Aqua, both sewn together. His breathing became heavy as he looked to it before giving a growl, standing and heading into the living room. Starting a fire in the hearth, he tossed the doll into the flames, watching as it burn before sitting down before it, Mahaado watching him silently. "They can't come back with their magic, can they?" he asked and Mahaado shook his head.

He gave a nod before standing. "Then there's only one thing to do then." He left the living room and grabbed a bag, he packed the essentials that he would need for his venture back into the other world before he was ready. He looked to the table, spotting the trinket given to him by Ryou and Diamond and felt that there would be some use for it and packed it into the bag as well.

He moved back into the living room and started for the door, opening it and found nothing but darkness. He took a breath and crawled inside, Mahaado walking beside him. When they got a little ways in, he began to talk. "You know you're walking right into his trap." he murmured. "I know but Yami and Aqua helped me out this far...and I do kinda like them a little despite our beginnings." Yugi replied. Mahaado nodded, thinking to himself. "Challenge him then. He can never refuse a game. It's not in his nature to do so." Yugi looked to him before giving a nod. "Ok, I'm not one to lose a challenge either." he said before the door opened up from the other side, bringing a gust of chilly wind down the tunnel which made Mahaado scatter and Yami's head peeked through. "Yugi!"

"Yami?"

"Yugi!"

"Yami!" he cried as he crawled through the tunnel and Yami helped him out, hugging him close. "Yugi...why would you run away from me?" Yami whispered although his voice was not his own. A hand touched his shoulder and Yugi looked down, gasping when he saw it was a claw and stepped back quickly to see Atemu shedding off the shell of his younger brother, smirking. Yugi glared up at him, keeping his distance. "What did you do with Yami and Aqua?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe they grew bored watching over the portal to this place and ran off." Atemu suggested and Yugi shook his head. "With you running amok, they would never do such a thing! You stole them!" Yugi said. "Now don't be difficult with me, little one." he said, Aquarian stepping into the room and grabbed a hold of Yugi. He turned back to look to the other, seeing him much worse for wear. Instead of the dragon he once was, he was a combination of plant and dragon, vines twisting and twining around his body and some patches of scales looking like dry soil. Visible cracks marred his features as well, showing that the shell that they used to fool Yugi was slowly beginning to falter the more Yugi figured out and Atemu losing his hold over him.

He brought the younger over to a chair, sitting him down in it while Atemu moved over to the door and snapped his fingers. Soon, a rat ran down the tunnel, holding the key in its mouth. Atemu took it and closed the door, locking it before, to Yugi's surprise, swallowed the key whole. "Why don't you have your own key here?"

"Only one key-" Aquarian murmured before vines wrapped around his snout. "The garden needs tending don't you think, brother?" Atemu spoke as he walked over to him and dragged him out, Aquarian murmuring some sort of incoherent babble as he was led out. Yugi sighed as he looked around before hearing muffled voices echo through the room. He looked around wildly as he stood. "Yami? Aqua? Where did he hide you..." he murmured before looking towards the kitchen when he heard a bell being rung.

"Breakfast, little one. Don't keep me waiting." Atemu called. He decided to do as he asked only to avoid the other's anger and walked into the kitchen, hearing the other hum as he stepped in. He moved to sit at the table, seeing the box holding the glass orb sitting there and swallowed inaudibly. _'Be strong, be strong...'_ he thought to himself while Atemu cooked. "Hey, Atemu...why don't we play a game? I know you like playing them." he asked and that made the other perk up with interest. "Everyone likes games." he spoke as he poured the whipped eggs into a pan. "What did you have in mind?"

"An exploring game. A finding things one."

"Oh, and what would you be searching for, I wonder?"

"For Yami and Aqua." To that Atemu tsked, smirking. "Too easy." he murmured. "And the eyes of the ghost people." Yugi added. "Hmm..." Atemu walked over to the table with the omelet and bacon strips he prepared, tail swaying behind him as he looked down to him. "And what do I get if I win?" he asked, scooping the food onto the plate. "I'll stay here with you and be your willing lover." Yugi answered and looked to the box. "And I'll let you insert the glass eye to ensure my stay here." Atemu was pleased to that and nodded as he walked around him, tail brushing over his cheek fondly. "And what if you were to win this little game?" he asked.

"Then you let me go. You let everyone go. Yami, Aqua, the ghosts. Everyone you've trapped here with the promise of love." Atemu chuckled and nodded before holding a hand out to him. "Deal." Yugi looked to it and then to him. "Not til you give me a clue to get me started." Atemu frowned and gave a snort. "Alright, let me think..." he hummed. "Ah. In each of three wonders I made just for you, a ghost eye is lost in plain sight." he recited, leaning against the sink. "And for Yami and Aqua?" Atemu only smirked as he tapped his glass eye and Yugi sighed. "Don't tell me then." he murmured before moving to stand.

"It's a deal." He gasped when he saw the other was gone and looked around. He walked over to where he was previously and looked out the window. "What could he mean by wonders?" he hummed to himself before looking closely and then remember the garden that laid outside. _'I think I know what he's getting at now...'_ he thought before heading to the back door and left out to his first challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Ensnared in Shadows

Chapter 7

0

He stepped through the gate leading into the garden, the vibrant colors now dulled to dark and macabre tones and he shivered as he walked through but steeled himself, knowing that Atemu wouldn't make this easy for him. The dragon snappers came alive as he stepped towards them and began nipping at him and he looked down before stepping on them to make them stop their rambuction play. But not far, a stone planter began to open like a giant maw, releasing some deadlier looking plants that snaked their way over to Yugi. He cried out when they bit down on him, constricting him before dragging him back.

The contents of his bag spilled out and seeing the scissors he packed within his reach if he moved quick, he freed an arm and fought against the pulling demon plants to grab at them. Once in his hands, he turned and quickly snipped the plants off of him, their stems sliding back to their hiding place and the planter snapped shut. But all was not safe as a horde of bees came at him next and he swatted at them to get them away but it only proved to be a distraction as they went for the stone, carrying it off.

"Get back here!" he cried as he chased them, tossing the bag at them with the lack of nothing else to use and knocked them down. He walked over to them, picking up his bag and the stone, wondering what they could want with it. He peered through it and was amazed to see it was like a looking glass, muting everything around him as he looked through it. He looked around quietly before spotting a gleaming orb among the background of grey. "That must be it." he murmured, pulling the item away but when he did, the vehicle came to life with Aquarian controlling it.

"Sorry...so sorry..." he wailed, the hands controlling him instead as they pulled the clutch and sent the mantis plow towards Yugi, trying to slash him with the sharp sickles. "Ate's making me...I don't wanna hurt you..." he whispered as Yugi ran for the bridge. But the missed swipes impacting the wood of the bridge eventually weakened under the weight of the vehicle and collapsed through. Aquarian hissed, breaking the hold of the gloves on him and grabbed the ball that was on the clutch and held it up to Yugi.

"Take it!"

Yugi reached out and grabbed it just as the vehicle, and Aquarian with it, sunk into the pond of the garden. He frowned as he watched him before looking at his surrounding as everything began to petrify, indication his completion of the first challenge of their game. The ball glowed as a voice of the young boy whispered. "Bless you, sir. But there are two eyes still lost. You have to find them." Yugi nodded as he placed the 8-ball into his bag. "Well, at least I'm getting the hang of this." he murmured as he left the petrified garden and onto the next part, unaware of the moon above slowly eclipsing. He headed over to the house and down to where Bakura and Crimson resided. As he moved to the door, he could faintly hear the song of the latest show playing in the background but didn't let it deter him as he opened the unlocked door and walked inside.

He looked around the dark hall before walking into the main theater and saw nothing but darkness with a few lights illuminating the theater. He looked down, finding a flashlight and picked it up, using it and looked around some more now that he had a little more light. But as he looked up, he saw dark forms there that began to awaken, revealing them to be the akitas but they were horribly disfigured, becoming monstrous bat-like creatures with red eyes that glared down at him from the disturbance of the light.

He quickly turned off the light and they became passive once more and he let out a soft breath._ 'That was too close.'_ he thought. He jumped when a stage light turned on, illuminating a giant wrapped candy. He blinked before moving to the stage and climbed up. He examined it, wondering just what could be hiding within before bringing out the seeing stone and looked through it. He spotted the next glowing item hiding within and pockete the stone before moving closer to the hanging treat. He reached in and felt around before grasping something. He pulled back, revealing twined hands and slowly parted them, revealing a pearl ring which he could guess was the next ghost eye. He went to try and pull it off without disturbing whatever creature waited inside but that proved to not work as planned.

Like a flytrap, the hands snapped closed before the beast that was Bakura and Crimson came out. They shared a body, both heads a disfigured mess of fur and what looked like candy, assuming that they were caught up in a wrapper before waking. Glass eyes burned angrily as they try to grab at Yugi. "Thief!" They hissed angrily. "Give it back!" Yugi tried to pull his hand away but their clutch was strong and only dragged them further as they snapped at him with overly sharp teeth. They continued to snap and yell at him with the same two phrases and knowing he had to do something quick, he looked up. Seeing the demonic akitas there, he brought the flashlight up and began to signal at them, causing them to wake from the continuous disturbance. As a final measure, he tossed the flashlight at them, finally attracting them down. Waiting for the right moment, he ducked, causing them to fly into the monster that became of Bakura and Crimson. They released him and ring in hand, he watched as they fell and soon, the stage and area around him petrified with his next win.

He listened to the ghost that spoke to him through the pearl and nodded. "Just one more left." he murmured as he left, looking up to the moon that was slowly eclisping, showing he had little time left and quickly made his way up to the floor where Seto awaited. Something billowed in the wind that he could hear and once he breached the stairs, he gasped when he saw the clothes of Marik hanging from the flagpost over Seto's door. "Marik..." he whispered, knowing that this was his severe punishment for disobeying Atemu.

"Atemu! I won't let you win this!" he cried out and from behind, the door opened, allowing him inside. He turned and went to head in, looking around at the dust and dirt covered room. Something slithered from behind, disturbing some stuf and caused Yugi to turn before spotting Seto arrive before him. Cracks in the skin revealed pale scales underneath as snake like hues looked down to him. "Hello, little Yugi..." he wisped before opening his maw, revealing the ball that the lead jumping mouse used during the performance. "Is this what you're looking for?" He brought out the seeing stone and looked through it. Seeing it glow, he nodded and went to snatch it but it returned to its place inside his jaws.

"You think winning this game would be a good thing for you?" he hissed, revealing his snake body as he circled around the other before slithering off. "You would just go back to your boring home and be bored. We would listen to you and laugh with you..." He climbed up a banister before moving overhead. Yugi looked up just in time to see Seto drop down, making him jump. He laughed mockingly before slipping into the small tent at the end of the room. Yugi's eyes narrowed as he followed behind him, seeing Seto perched on a mountain of various cheeses, bobbing and swaying lightly as he waited. "If you stay here, you can get whatever your little heart's desire."

Yugi frowned as he moved closer to him. "You just don't understand, do you?" Seto frowned. "Guess I never will."

"Of course...you're just a man who's trying to copy Jounouchi..." Yugi murmured. Seto smirked. "Not even that...anymore..." he hissed before opening his maw once more and a dirty rat jumped out, holding the ball and hissed at him. Yugi cried out before more emerged from the open maw of what was now revealed to be naught but a snakeskin and the rat holding the ball ran out on a wheel of swiss, the others following and Yugi growled as he went to chase the lead rat. The other rats armed themselves with the cannons and with practiced aim, shot stick after stick of cotton candy that eventually knocked the teen over. He coughed and growled, looking up as a small door the size of the rat and wheel opened to let it out. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the stone and tossed it but the rat only leapt over it.

"No!"

He got up and ran for it again but yelped as his feet were tangled in two rats' tails that tripped him up and he went rolling into the door, smashing it to pieces and blacked out just briefly as he hit the railing. He heard the creaking off wood as the starcase lost its hold to the house and he held on as it swung out, landing on lower ground and he toppled off the staircase, becoming dizzy as he made a nasty impact on the ground. He groaned softly before moving to sit up and then quickly looked around. He looked up to the moon, seeing it was nearly eclipsed and he lost the rat that held the ball. He took out the other two ghosts' eyes and frowned. "I lost the game...I'm going to lose everything..." he murmured. He heard a mewl and looked up before hearing something plop on the ground. There sat the head of the lead rat, ball in its jaws while Mahaado was cleaning himself.

"I think I remembered mentioning to you that I don't like rats at the best of times." he murmured. Yugi smiled as he put the eyes back in the bag and stood. "Yeah, I remember you mention something about that." Mahaado pushed the ball over to Yugi. "And it seems you needed this one." Yugi nodded as he grabbed the ball and looked to it as the area around them began to petrify. "I'm heading inside. I still need to find Yami and Aqua." Up above, the moon which was a sliver away from being eclipsed and declaring the game to Atemu, fully did so and soon began to crack and wither away. Yugi tucked the ball into his bag before looking up, seeing pieces of the night sky flutter down like paper. Soon, the entire world began to collapse around them, becoming an endless void of white. "Come on!" Yugi called, holding the bag open and Mahaado hopped in while the teen ran for the apartments, reaching the door and ran inside, slamming it shut behind him as the disappearing world crept up on him until he reached the safety of the house.

0

Note: Yeah, I made a little change for Seto's part. I blame myself reading the Mythology Set on AFF. Naga!Seto was tempting.


	8. Chapter 8

Ensnared in Shadows

Chapter 8

0

Yugi took a breather as he looked around before he began to walk but with each wall he passed, the wallpaper began to peel as the apartment began to show its true colors of the twisted man that lived inside of it. He saw a red glow at the end of the hall and knew it led to the room where Atemu was possibly waiting for him. He walked down the hall and turned into the room, seeing things were tossed askew, furniture looking old and withered while the jackals gave simpering whines as pieces of their bodies fell apart. Yugi walked further into the room before Mahaado's angry hiss alerted him to Atemu's presence and turned to see the other even more of a monster than he was before. The changes now made his look like a cross between human and jackal, most of his body covered in ebony fur, claws even longer than before and knew that they were a danger to him should he piss off the other man. He looked up and growled, showing massive teeth as he glared at the cat more than Yugi.

"So you're back...and you brought vermin with you..." he whispered.

"No...I brought a friend." Yugi murmured as he watched the other get up and walk over to him. "You know I love you so much, my little one." he purred, running a claw over his cheek fondly and Yugi stepped back. "You have an odd way of showing that." he murmured. "Enough of that. The ghosts' eyes. Produce them." Yugi reached into his bag and grabbed the three items, holding them up to Atemu. He licked his lips and went to grab them but Yugi pulled his hand back. "Hold on. We're not finished yet." he said and Atemu smirked. "Ah yes, we aren't. You still need to find those bastard siblings of mine." he said before reaching behind him. "But such a shame you won't have this to help you." He pulled out the seeing stone and Yugi gasped as he watched it be tossed into the fire. The ball glowed softly and he turned so he could listen to what the soul had to say. "Be clever, sir. Even if you win, he would never let you go alive." he spoke and Yugi nodded, glancing over to the door and a plan formed in mind. He tucked the eyes back into his bag before looking to Atemu.

"I know where they are."

The glass eye glimmered as the smirk never left the demon's lips. "Have you now? Well show me." Yugi pointed to the door. "They're right behind that door." Atemu walked past him, watching him with a deep hunger. "You think so, huh?" he murmured. Yugi moved back a few steps and Mahaado's ears perked as he looked up. "There." he whispered, hopping up from the bag onto the fireplace and there sat snowglobes and one of them held Yami and Aqua. "Yami...Aqua..." he whispered before hearing the demon hack up the key, shooing away the sarcophagus out of the way. Atemu looked up to glance at him and he nodded. "Go ahead, open it. They'll be there." Atemu chuckled as he went to unlock and open the door. "You're wrong, Yugi-kun. They aren't there." he whispered, showing the empty tunnel that led back to his world. "Now, you're going to stay here with me forever." Yugi glared as he reached up for the nearest thing.

"No I'm not!"

Mahaado yowled as he was grabbed and tossed at Atemu, surprising the other and he howled in pain, trying to pry the cat's claws from his face but Mahaado continued to fight him while Yugi grabbed the snowglobe imprisoning the two brothers. Eventually, Mahaado got a nasty swipe in, prying the other's glass eye right out of its socket and Atemu wailed in pain before prying to cat off forcefully and tossed him. "You horrible, cheating little boy!" he hissed looking around blindly since his other eye was now unable to see properly. Mahaado hissed in anger, catching himself on the withered sarcophagus before scampering into the tunnel. But Yugi was still trapped and knew the angered demon wouldn't let him get by now. Atemu stomped a foot down and floorboards flew up, turning the floor into a spider web which Yugi was smack dab in the middle of. He gasped as he fell but looked up hurriedly as he found the other coming down at him full speed. He slipped through the web, glad that it was twined metal instead of the actual sticky silk of a natural spider web or he would never get out. He climbed when Atemu landed and he roared in anger. "Where are you!" he snarled as he listened around for any sign of the other.

While Yugi had the advantage of his eyes, he didn't account for the fact that any little vibrations would alert the other demon. Therefore, when his bag got caught, he jerked it free, sending a wave of vibrations down to Atemu. He grinned as he felt them before climbing up the web. Yugi was light on his feet when the other came for him. He climbed in through the open door, grabbing the key in the process, but Atemu was right behind him, snarling angrily. "You dare to disobey your lover!" Yugi growled before kicking him, making him stumble back. He went to shut the door but Atemu grabbed hold of the frame and the door, keeping it open. "Come on, shut!" he hissed as ghost hands rose up from the ghosts' eyes, trying to help the younger to close the door before Atemu could grab him and drag him back. Atemu snarled and hissed, reaching a claw inside and tried to grab at him but the nails just barely missed hooking onto Yugi's pantleg. Eventually, the extra help got the door shut and he yelped when the claw plopped in front of him, having been brutally ripped off from the door slapping shut. He disregarded it thought as he locked the door and hoped that was the end of it until he was flown back from a harsh bang at the door.

"Nooooo! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! I'll die without your love!" Atemu wailed as he tried to get to him through the locked door. Grabbing everything, he climbed through the tunnel as quick as he could with the banging closely trailing behind him. He rolled out the door on the other side and closed it, locking it quickly just as Atemu from the other side impact it, sending him sliding over the floor a little and grabbed the key as it flew from the keyhole and into his hands. He gave a sigh, glad that everything was finally over and moved to stand. He looked around and spotted something that he knew wasn't there before. On the fireplace mantle sat a lone snowglobe but it wasn't just any snowglobe. This one was shattered and not only that, resembled the one that Yami and Aqua were trapped in from the other world. "They escaped..." he whispered before hearing a door open and ran towards it. "Yami!" he cried when he saw the other and ran over to him, hugging him around the waist. He smiled as he patted the other's head. "Yugi...I'm glad you're safe." he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I never knew that such a dangerous person lived behind that door. If it wasn't for me...none of this would've happened."

"Well it wasn't your fault, aibou." Yami spoke and he looked up to him, curious of the nickname given to him. "You destroyed the one thing that entices people into his world. Without it, he'll never harm another person again but there is still work to do." he said and Yugi nodded before his stomach grumbled and he blushed softly. Yami chuckled. "Why don't we grab Aqua and take you out from something to eat." He nodded in agreement to that before the two left.

0

After they had a quick dinner, Yugi waved to Yami and Aqua before closing the door and headed up to his bedroom to change and get ready for bed. But he saw a black form jump up into his window and looked, seeing it was Mahaado and he didn't look too pleased. He got up and walked over to the window, opening it for the cat. "Hello again, you still mad at me?" The look he was given said all and Yugi smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for that. It wasn't nice but it was all I could think of to distract him. Will you forgive me?" he asked. Mahaado gave a little cat smile and nodded, moving over to him and Yugi gently stroked his back while the cat licked his palm. Yugi lifted him and closed the window, walking back over to the bed and set him down. He took a seat there and pulled his bag up from the floor and reached inside, pulling out the three ghost eyes.

"It's time, don't you think?" Mahaado gave a nod and Yugi lifted his pillow to set them underneath before laying down. Mahaado curled up at his side and the two drifted off into slumber. In the deep recesses of his dreams, the three ghosts came to him, smiling softly now that they were finally free. "You did a fine thing for us, sir." The older spoke. "Well I had to do something. No one should suffer in his clutches. I'm just glad its over now." The ghosts looked to one another before one floated down. "Well yes, its all over and done with...for us..." he spoke.

"Then what about me?"

"You're still in danger." The girl whispered. "But why? I locked the door! That should keep him from getting out, right?" Yugi inquired. "It's not the door but the key. There's only one and the Kage will find it." Yugi gasped before looking down and the three ghosts circled around him. "But it's alright. You're still alive. You're still living." The young boy whispered and with a jolt, Yugi woke, Mahaado watching him questioningly. He looked under his pillow, finding the three items had cracked with the freedom of the ghosts and he grabbed the key from around his neck. "I need to hide this. Somewhere where he can't find it..." he murmured and an idea came to mind. Mahaado caught on and became alerted when he climbed out of bed. He meowed as he ran to step in front of him, as if to tell him it wasn't safe to go out so late.

"I can't wait. I have to do this now before he can do something else." he said, lifting the cat from the door and walked out. Slipping on his shoes, he left out the apartments but what he didn't notice was the disturbance at the door leading to Atemu's world. A dark spot began to faze onto the door before the claw that was cut off from earlier slipped out. Like a spider, it followed Yugi, ready to nab the key back and free the rest of its body from behind the door. Yugi hummed softly as he walked, making his way down to the old well. All was quiet around him except for his soft humming which did little to ease the anxiety he felt with the dark surroundings. He reached the well and pried open the top, looking inside. The claw continue to follow him and the moment he pulled the key out from under his shirt, it attacked.

Yugi cried out in horror as the key was grabbed, coughing as he was dragged by the claw as it started to make its way back to the door, Atemu banging on it with abandoned. "Bring him to me! Bring back my love!" he screeched from behind the door. Yugi tried to free himself but with the rope pressed up against his neck tightly gave him little room to get himself out. But a horn surprised them both as Malik from upon the hill rode down and over to them, using the tongs he held to grab the claw and lifted it so that Yugi could get up. He coughed softly but looked to Malik, surprised that he was there. The claw, however, freed itself from the tongs and crawled down his arm, making the other cry out and he tried to get rid of it.

But the bike's front tire hit a rock in its path and he went flying. He rolled right into the well but he quickly gripped the edges. He breathed heavily as he went to climb out but yelped when the claw climbed over him and back onto solid ground. Angered, the sharp nails stabbed at his fingers. He lost his grip with one but before he could feel the piercing sting of claws into his other hand and his soon to be fate of dying at the bottom of the near endless well, Yugi lunged forward, having recovered, and wrapped his jacket around the claw. But it did little to stop it as it began tearing through the frabric to the point that Yugi let go before he could be scratched.

The claw was ready to lunge at him again only to cease when a heavy rock was dropped on top of it. Yugi winced as he heard the crunch of bones and blood pooling onto the coat. He reached out, grabbing the corners of it and tied it off with the key and with Malik's help, they tossed the coat, key and all, down into the well. Yugi sighed before looking to Malik. "I'm surprised to see you here." he said softly. "I know, I know. But I have to apologize for exploding at you. I guess you weren't joking about all this evil stuff you were dealing with." he murmured. "So what changed your mind tocome out here at just the right time?"

"Well after that day, when I called you crazy, my sister showed me this of our stepbrother before he was stolen." he said, pulling out a picture from his pocket and Yugi looked at it, seeing a younger boy who he assume was Malik, a long haired girl that was his sister and then...

"Him. I saw him." he said as he pointed to the taller boy. "Yeah, that's Rishid." he said, smiling a little before hearing his name being called and he sighed. "This is going to be a lot to explain to her." he murmured and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Yugi smiled up to him. "Let's tell her together. Just bring her over to the apartments tomorrow." Malik looked to him and then smiled before giving a nod.

0

Of course, when tomorrow rolled around, he was surprise at the invitation that was left at his door. "Garden party today. Come down to the garden and help plant tulips to make the garden a little brighter." he read and then smiled as he decided to adhere to the invitation and headed out back. On the nearby table, he saw a pitcher of lemonade sitting there with cups already filled. Seeing as the other inhabitants of the apartments were busy, he decided to do them a favor by passing out the cool lemonade. He walked over to Ryou and Diamond first and they smiled as he walke up. "Cool drinks?" he asked and they both grabbed a glass. "Thanks, Yuki." Diamond said as he she took a sip of her drink. "So, how Angus doing?" he asked as he looked to the spry Akita that stole a bit of pizza from the box sitting on the ground. "Much better now but he won't be able to keep up that jumpy attitude for much longer." Ryou murmured with a sigh but smiled. "But as long as he's a chipper little dog, I can handle it." he said and Yugi chuckled before moving from them and over to Jou who instead of planting the tulips was going about his own little planting adventure. He coughed and the other looked up before grinning as he stood, dusting the dirt from has palms. "So, how are the mice today?"

"They say you're quite the little hero, Yuki. Once they are ready, they will give you a splendid performance." he said as he took a glass from the tray. Yugi chuckled and nodded before looking around, spotting no sign of Yami or Aqua. _'Wonder where they are...'_ he thought before hearing a soft chirp and looked up to the tree, seeing a falcon there but it was quite an unique falcon. The coloring on it was a brilliant yellow that in the light, almost made the feathers look golden. but what surprised him most was the red eyes gazing right at him. He watched the falcon for a moment before hearing some protesting and turned to see Malik walking into the garden with a taller woman at his side. he looked back to the tree to find the falcon gone and shook his head, thinking it was just an illusion since the house was filled with all sort of magic but the evilest of it was finally settled so he had no more worries.

"Malik, stop pulling me. I know where I'm going. I had lived here once." she murmured before looking up when Yugi came over to her. "You remind me of someone." she murmured and he chuckled. "I'm Yugi Motou and I have so much to tell you, Ms. Ishtar." he said and she nodded, smiling a little as they walked off. At the front of the Sakura Hills apartments, Mahaado sat on the sign post, cleaning himself before looking up to where the falcon rested. The cat smiled to the falcon before standing and stretched before walking along the post, mysteriously disappearing behind it without a word. /Our work here is done, isn't it Yami?/

/It is but I won't be leaving here for a while. Not when aibou needs a true lover's embrace to hold him./ he murmured to the long gone cat before stretching his wings and took off once more, flying to the roof of the house where he settled to watch over the people of Sakura Hills, preferably the youngest as he talked with the old seer.

The End

0

Zypher: And that all. Thanks for enjoying this little Halloween fic and I'll be back with another chapter for another story. And to answer the trivia from a few chapters back, Keara pretty much got the first right and for the three ghosts they were Rishid, Rebecca and Leon.


End file.
